Hola, Baby!
by KuncenKasur
Summary: "Hadiahmu ada di sini."/ Dia tak mengerti apa maksud Yoongi. Melihat Jimin yang masih saja bengong dengan bodohnya, Yoongi yang semula tersenyum lebar akhirnya menurunkan bibir dan mencebik marah. [WELCOME BABY spin-off 2] BTS. Minyoon/Minga. Jimin x Yoongi


**Hola, Baby!**

Welcome Baby spin-off 2

BTS fanfiction

Characters belongs to God, BTS belongs to Bighit

.

.

.

Sebetulnya sejak mendapat gaji pertama, Jimin sudah menyimpan uangnya di bank, tiap bulan dia rajin menabung. Sampai menjelang dua tahun pernikahannya ini, Jimin sudah punya cukup uang untuk membeli rumah. Dia pikir dia butuh suasana baru dan rumah yang lebih luas dari yang ditinggalinya dan Yoongi saat ini. Jadi dia betanya pada kawan-kawannya di kantor, konsultasi, di mana kiranya ada hunian yang bagus untuk dia tempati. Tapi jelas, dia melakukan itu tanpa sepengetahuan Yoongi. Niatnya, dia akan mendapatkan rumah sebelum ulangtahun pernikahannya, dan menjadikan rumah baru tersebut sebagai kejutan untuk istrinya. Oh, terdengar romantis bukan? Sebab Jimin sadar, selama ini keromantisan yang dia buat bisa dihitung jari—malah kadang gagal karena ia tak berbakat. Mungkin kali ini dia akan membuat Yoongi senang bukan kepalang.

Amini saja.

"Sudah, survei rumahnya?"

Seorang kawan baru pindahan dari kantor cabang itu bertanya. Hoseok namanya. Orangnya _easy going_ dan sejak hari pertama dia satu tim dengan Jimin, sudah cukup akrab bicaranya.

"Bahkan sudah _deal..."_

"Hebat, kau. Istrimu pasti bangga ya!"

"Oh, tentu."

Hoseok sudah tahu kalau Jimin pria beristri. Sementara lelaki itu masih bujang katanya. Datang selalu paling pagi dan pulang selalu paling terlambat karena tidak ada yang menyuruhnya kembali ke rumah cepat-cepat. Sedih memang, tapi ya begitulah Hoseok.

"Sebentar, istriku telepon."

Jimin menempelkan ponselnya ke telinga. Hoseok menopang dagu, sedikit merasa iri bisa ditelepon istri. Enak ya, orang yang sudah menikah itu...

"Apa? Aku sedang kerja."

Anehnya Jimin tak ramah, padahal istrinya yang menelepon. Hoseok heran.

"Kau tanya aku kapan aku pulang? Tentu saja nanti malam. Ini masih jam sepuluh, tahu. _Ngapain_ kau tanya begitu? Baru dua jam lalu aku berangkat dari rumah."

 _Nah, kan._ Apa Jimin sedang bertengkar dengan istrinya?

"Tidur lagi sana! Dasar pemalas!"

Hoseok sempat terkejut ketika Jimin membentak.

"Iya, iya. Nanti kubelikan sepulang kerja, Yang Mulia Baginda Ratu Yoongi." Jimin mengangguk dan Hoseok ikut-ikutan. Padahal dia tak paham apa yang sebetulnya sedang Jimin bicarakan dengan istrinya itu.

Kemudian Jimin mengetuk layar ponselnya untuk memutus sambungan telepon. Hoseok masih saja heran kenapa lelaki itu malah cemberut habis ditelepon istrinya. Tapi, selain itu, ada satu hal yang membuatnya teringat akan seseorang ketika Jimin menyebutkan nama istrinya tadi.

"Ngomong-ngomong nama istrimu mirip dengan nama mantan pacarku waktu SMA, lho."

"Ha? Mantan pacarmu? Siapa namanya?"

"Min Yoongi," ucap Hoseok. Jimin membola.

"Astaga. Dia juga mantan pacarku," Jimin menunjuk _lockscreen_ ponselnya yang menampilkan foto Yoongi. "yang sekarang jadi istriku."

Jimin berkedip-kedip takjub sementara Hoseok hampir kena serangan jantung.

 _...Hola, baby!..._

Jimin pulang dengan membawa bubur kacang merah. Tadi siang, Yoongi menelepon hanya untuk memintanya membelikan makanan itu. Enak betul memang jadi Yoongi, seperti ratu. Dia tidak bekerja dan dia bisa seenaknya meminta Jimin membelikannya ini-itu. Kalau diprotes, dia akan membalikkan fakta bahwa dia adalah istri Jimin, punya hak untuk memonopoli. Kejam memang, kadang Jimin merasa diperbudak. Statusnya sebagai suami yang harusnya jadi pemimpin keluarga malah kalah oleh istrinya yang suka asal main perintah itu.

Ketika sampai di rumah, Jimin teringat pada Hoseok. Lelaki itu ternyata adalah mantan pacarnya Yoongi semasa SMA. Kenapa Jimin tidak tahu? Uh. Ada sedikit rasa cemburu di hatinya. Tapi memang salahnya juga karena tidak pernah acuh pada kehidupan asmara Yoongi dulu-dulu. Malah seringnya dia tidur kalau Yoongi sudah mulai cerita tentang betapa seringnya dia dikejar laki-laki.

Jimin membuka pintu, mengucap salam tapi tak ada yang menjawab. Dia mendengus. Sudah biasa diperlakukan begini oleh istrinya itu. Tapi sebiasa-biasanya pun tetap saja ada kesal yang dia rasa. Apalagi dia baru tahu kalau mantan pacar Yoongi ternyata satu tim dengannya di kantor. Hih. Entah, besok bagaimana situasinya jika dia bertemu dengan Hoseok lagi.

"Yoongi kau dimanaa?"

Masih tak ada yang menyahut, Jimin mulai memanggil Yoongi—

"Yoongi, ckckckck, kemari sayang ada makanan..." dengan caranya yang seperti memanggil kucing. "Yoongi?"

Tidak ada. Rumah itu hening sekali, hanya ada suara televisi. Jimin menaruh kantung plastik berisi dua _cup_ bubur kacang merahnya di atas meja ruang tengah dan dia pun mencari Yoongi ke bagian-bagian lain di rumah itu.

Di kamar tidak ada, di dapur tidak ada. Di kamar mandi, di mana-mana Yoongi tak terlihat. Jimin mulai menggaruk rambutnya frustrasi. Kemana istrinya itu? Apa jangan-jangan dia diculik?

Ah, yang benar saja.

Tapi bisa jadi!

Jimin yang syok gara-gara pemikirannya sendiri itu bergerak panik dan mengecek segala penjuru rumah dengan tergesa. Dia harus memastikan lagi ada tidaknya Yoongi di rumah itu. Tapi nihil, bahkan setelah dia memanggil Yoongi dengan berteriak seperti orang gila pun tetap saja tak ada sahutan darinya.

Astaga. Jimin menghempaskan diri di sofa, duduk memijit pangkal hidungnya. Kepalanya pening karena khawatir.

Yoongi pergi ke mana?

Pintunya tak dikunci pula. Andai dia memang berniat untuk pergi ke suatu tempat, pastilah pintu depan itu akan dia kunci. Tapi tidak, bahkan televisi pun dibiarkan menyala.

Jimin merogoh saku untuk mengecek ponselnya. Ketika dinyalakan nampaklah foto Yoongi yang sangat manis dengan tangan yang membentuk _love sign._ Jimin begitu cemas, sambil mengulum bibir dia menekan tombol _call_ untuk menelepon istrinya itu.

"Angkat _dong_..." ucapnya tak sabaran.

Saking tak sabarannya dia pun berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan ke pintu dengan langkah lebar-lebar. Dia masih menempelkan ponselnya di telinga, ada sekali buyi _tut_ yang menandakan panggilannya diangkat. Dia hendak bicara seraya membuka pintu dan—

"Halo?"

"AAAAAK!" begitulah yang diteriakkanya, dan juga orang di depan pintu. Mereka berteriak serempak dan setelah teriakan itu habis keduanya sama-sama membuka mata. Jimin melotot ketika mendapati Yoongi-lah yang berdiri di depan pintu, ternyata.

"Kenapa kau berteriak?!" bentak Jimin sambil mengelus dada. Untung saja dia tak sampai melempar ponselnya tadi.

"Aku teriak karena kau teriak, bodoh!" balas Yoongi tak kalah keras. Dadanya masih sakit gara-gara kagetnya.

"Kau mengagetkanku!"

"Kau yang mengagetkanku! Kenapa teriak di depan pintu?!"

"Kau muncul tiba-tiba begitu!"

Mereka sama-sama terengah karena tenaganya dipakai berteriak, plus masih kaget juga.

"Kau dari mana saja? Ku kira kau diculik, tahu!"

"Habis beli Yakult," sungut Yoongi. Jimin melihat istrinya itu memegang satu bar _yogurt_ di tangannya. Satu sudah ditusuk sedotan. "minggir!"

Yoongi menyedot Yakult-nya. Dia mendorong bahu suaminya itu menggunakan ujung ponsel yang keras dan masuk ke rumah dengan langkah menghentak. Jimin bengong di ambang pintu. Betapa istrinya yang urakan itu bahkan mungkin tak peduli padanya yang sudah khawatir setengah mati. Tapi ternyata dia hanya habis beli Yakult? Astaga.

 _... Hola, Baby!..._

Bubur kacang merah itu belum habis, malah isi _cup_ -nya diaduk-aduk. Yoongi seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu dan Jimin sadar akan hal itu.

"Hei, habiskan makananmu..."

Yoongi jarang diam, dan sekalinya dia bersikap seperti apa yang Jimin lihat sekarang, pasti ada sesuatu. Tapi, jika itu masalah, wajahnya tidak akan setenang ini. Malah, sudut bibirnya sedikit terangkat dan Yoongi tersenyum lembut sekali.

"Ada apa?" jadilah Jimin ingin bertanya pada Yoongi yang masih mengaduk-aduk bubur kacang merahnya. Dia mengelus pipi lelaki cantik itu dengan punggung tangannya, mengundang perhatian dari Yoongi.

"Jiminie..."

"Hm?"

"Ulangtahun pernikahan kita kan masih seminggu lagi... tapi..."

Jimin menopang dagu di atas meja, menunggu sambil memandangi wajah Yoongi yang entah mengapa terlihat dua kali lipat lebih manis dari biasa. Mungkin karena ada senyum yang terukir di bibir tipisnya itu. Atau memang Jimin sedang mengaguminya saja.

"Jangan menatapku begitu... kau membuatku risih, tahu," protesnya sambil mengerudungi kepala dengan _hoodie_ , lantas menarik talinya supaya wajah itu tertutupi.

"Apa perlu kau risih dipandangi suamimu sendiri?" Jimin menyingkirkan tangan yang menarik tali itu dan menurunkan _hoodie_ -nya kembali agar dia bisa melihat wajah Yoongi sepenuhnya. Entah mengapa Yoongi mode pemalu itu terlihat sangat manis.

Bibirnya mengerucut imut. Yoongi kembali menundukkan kepalanya malu-malu. "Aku... punya hadiah untukmu, dan aku ingin kau tahu itu sekarang."

Oh, Jimin hanya tak mengira. Dia pikir Yoongi bukanlah orang yang acuh pada urusan _anniversary._

"Apa? Di mana hadiahku?" tanya Jimin yang tak lagi menopang dagu. Sekarang dia duduk dengan bersemangat. Tentulah senang karena Yoongi menyiapkan hadiah untuknya.

Dia kira Yoongi akan berdiri dan mengambilkan hadiah itu, tapi tangannya malah ditarik sementara Yoongi menggeser duduknya lebih dekat. "Kemari, sini."

Tangan itu ditaruhnya di atas perut. Jimin terdiam.

"Hadiahmu ada di sini."

Dia tak mengerti apa maksud Yoongi. Melihat Jimin yang masih saja bengong dengan bodohnya, Yoongi yang semula tersenyum lebar akhirnya menurunkan bibir dan mencebik marah.

"Aku sedang mencoba bersikap romantis tapi kau malah merusak _mood_ -ku!" ucapnya ketus.

"Ha?"

Yoongi merengut sambil menundukkan kepala. Ingin menangis tapi juga ingin berteriak sekencang-kencangnya. Jimin terlalu bodoh untuk peka. Ya Tuhan, bahkan malah Yoongi yang jadi malu sendiri.

"Jiminie..."

Dia mencoba mengontrol emosinya supaya tidak meledak. Akhirnya dia memanggil nama suaminya yang bodoh itu dengan nada rengekan yang dipaksakan. Tangan lelaki itu masih ada di atas perutnya, tak dia lepas.

"Aku hamil..."

Dia mengangkat wajahnya yang merah padam. Hanya saja dia melihat Jimin masih saja begitu seperti tadi.

"Oh, astaga, Park Jimin."

 _Plak!_ Kesal, jadinya dia memilih untuk menampar lelaki itu supaya sadar.

"Ah! Aduh! Apa-apaan kau ini, kenapa kau menamparku?!" teriak Jimin yang memegangi pipinya yang amat perih itu dengan sebelah tangan.

"Aku hamil anakmu, Park Jimin, setidaknya kau merespon sedikit, kenapa?!" amuk Yoongi.

"H-hah? Apa?" Jimin merngerutkan dahi.

"Ah, sudahlah, aku mau _ngambek_ saja." Yoongi yang lelah menghadapi tingkah payah suaminya itu pun beranjak dari duduknya dan hendak pergi meninggalkan Jimin masuk kamar.

"Heh! Yoongi! Tunggu dulu!"

Tapi langkahnya terhenti karena Jimin berhasil menangkapnya dalam sebuah pelukan. Badan Yoongi dibalik paksa dan lelaki itu mengunci pinggangnya agar Yoongi tak bisa kemana-mana.

Mereka saling bertatapan, Yoongi yang sedikit marah dan Jimin yang entah apa nama ekspresinya.

"Yang benar? Serius? Kau hamil? Kau hamil... anakku?"

Pertanyaannya itu mengundang kerutan di dahi Yoongi. "Memangnya anak siapa lagi, tiap hari _kan_ aku hanya tidur denganmu!"

"Tapi serius, kau... hamil?"

Yoongi membuang napas jengah sambil menunduk. Lalu ia angkat kepalanya lagi dan memasang senyum lebar pada Jimin—tentu saja senyumnya senyum mengancam. Senyum yang mengekspresikan kekesalannya. "Iya, Park Jimin... tadi pagi aku sudah mengeceknya berkali-kali dengan _test pack,_ hasilnya sama... positif..."

Ada anggukan di akhir kalimat itu. Mulut Jimin terbuka sedikit ketika dia mencerna kata-kata Yoongi. "Apa kau meneleponku juga karena kau ingin memberitahukan hal ini?"

Wajah Yoongi mengendur. Sudah biasa jika dia marah, tapi biasa juga dia berubah tenang dengan mudah.

"Tadinya tidak, aku ingin memberitahumu nanti saja sebagai kejutan _anniversary_ kita, tapi... entahlah. Aku memberitahumu sekarang entah karena alasan apa. Meneleponmu tadi siang juga entah karena apa." tangannya bertengger di dada Jimin dan sedikit memainkan kain kemeja itu dengan ujung jarinya.

"Oh, apa mungkin bayi dalam perutmu merindukan ayahnya?" goda Jimin sambil mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Yoongi.

"A-apa _sih_ kau ini." Yoongi menempeleng pipi itu. Senyum sang suami yang lebar terlihat menawan. Jimin jarang seperti ini dan Yoongi merasa sedikit gugup. Ah, entahlah. Dia malu sekali.

"Hei, kalau mau tertawa, tertawa saja, jangan ditahan-tahan..." ucap lelaki itu.

"Aku tidak ingin tertawa, bodoh..." Yoongi selalu saja mengelak. Tapi sudut bibirnya terangkat karena dia tak tahan juga untuk tersenyum. Meski suaminya itu sudah membuatnya marah, tapi topik yang dia bawa berhasil membuat dada Yoongi menghangat.

Apa mungkin bayi dalam perutnya merindukan sang ayah? Bahkan bayi itu belum genap berumur sebulan. Memikirkan hal ini hati Yoongi tergelitik.

Lalu ada kekeh dari Jimin. Lantas lelaki itu mengadukan dahinya dengan dahi Yoongi pelan.

"Terimakasih ya, kurasa ini hari terbahagia dalam hidupku..."

"Aku juga... senang sekali."

Yoongi ikut tersenyum, tangannya melingkar di leher Jimin. Lalu kuncian di pinggangnya itu mengendur lebih lembut dan satu tangan Jimin mengelus-elus rambutnya dengan sayang.

"Kita akan punya bayi," ucap Jimin yang kemudian mencium puncak kepala Yoongi lama.

"Hu-um." angguknya. Dia merasa nyaman sekali dalam pelukan sang suami.

Mereka tetap berpelukan seperti itu untuk beberapa saat, sampai Jimin menjauhkan kepalanya dan berkata, "oh ya, sebetulnya aku juga punya hadiah."

"Hm? Apa?"

"Aku sudah membeli rumah untuk kita tempati berdua. Rumah baru yang punya halaman belakang yang luas. Rumah untuk kita... dan anak kita."

Mata Yoongi memancarkan binar ketika mendengar tuturan itu. "Benarkah?"

"Yes, _love_."

"Huaa... kita akan punya rumah baruu..." dia menerjang Jimin dan memeluknya lebih erat lagi.

"Iya, sayang. Kita akan punya bayi dan rumah baru..."

Dalam pelukan itu, segala kebahagiaan mereka luapkan.

 _...Hola, Baby!..._

Malam sudah sangat larut tapi belum ada yang tidur. Mereka masih sama-sama terjaga. Di atas ranjang, hanya berbaring saling bersandar dan berbagi kasih. Mungkin karena kebahagiaan yang mereka dapat di hari itu begitu besarnya, waktu pun sayang jika digunakan untuk tidur.

"Jangan tertawa terus, kau seperti orang gila." goda Yoongi yang menepuk pipi suaminya pelan. Jimin hanya membalasnya dengan tawa yang lebih lebar lagi.

"Habisnya aku sangat bahagia... aku mau bilang apa lagi?" dia mengecup pipi Yoongi, lalu mencubitnya gemas. Biasanya Yoongi akan murka, tapi kali ini dia hanya tersenyum saja.

Dia menelentangkan tubuhnya, lantas menaruh tangan di atas perutnya yang masih rata. "Jiminie..."

"Iya?" melihat tangan Yoongi di sana, Jimin pun ingin ikut menyentuh perut itu. Ia ingin melampiaskan kebahagiaannya dengan mengelus perut Yoongi, tempat di mana bayinya akan tumbuh.

"Setelah hampir dua tahun, akhirnya..."

Jimin tahu apa yang Yoongi pikirkan. Tapi tetap saja, melihat mata indahnya berkaca-kaca, ia tak kuasa. Dia pun lebih merapat lagi pada istrinya itu, untuk mengecup dahinya.

"Iya, mungkin sudah saatnya kita dipercayakan olehNya untuk menjaga bayi ini sekarang..."

Yoongi terkekeh, dia pun melingkarkan tangannya di leher Jimin dan menarik tengkuk sang suami untuk lebih mudah dia gapai bibirnya.

" _Ei_ , kau menciumku barusan," kata Jimin, seolah itu tak wajar. Tapi memang tidak. Yoongi tak biasa menciumnya duluan.

"Iya dan aku ingin menciummu lagi." dia benar-benar melakukannya dan Jimin hanya menerima saja.

Mereka lalu berbagi ciuman mesra. Tak ada yang menuntut, hanya untuk berbagi rasa bahagia. Sesekali ada tawa yang lolos di sela ciuman itu. Lama-lama mereka saling memagut, dan melanjutkan permainan jadi lebih intens. Ah, jarang memang keduanya bisa mesra begini. Makanya, seperti ada sebuah kebutuhan yang harus terpenuhi dalam ciuman itu.

Mungkin mereka telah saling mencium selama hampir lima menit lamanya. Melihat Yoongi mengais napas sambil tersenyum, Jimin menggelengkan kepala.

"Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, kita jadi tak punya kejutan untuk _anniversary,_ ya?" katanya.

"Siapa yang peduli. Dirayakan saja sudah syukur. Aku malah sangsi kau masih ingat tanggalnya." dan seperti biasa Yoongi masih saja sinis begitu.

"Tanggal 4." yakin Jimin.

"Tanggal 3, mochi! _Tuh kan,_ salah!"

"Yah! Kepalaku sakit!"

Yoongi memukul kepala Jimin dan mereka mulai bertengkar lagi.

Yah, kemesraan itu sebesar apapun faktornya tetap saja akan berakhir dengan pertengkaran.

Entah sampai kepan kebiasaan itu akan mereka pelihara.

 _...Hola, baby!..._

 _END_

 _Awalnya saya iseng baca-baca fanfic bikinan saya sendiri yang udah lama mendem di ffn. Terus abis baca Welcome baby kok ya jadi kepikiran buat bikin spin-offnya yang kedua gitu ya hahahaha. Ya udah deh jadinya begini. Maapkeun kalau kelewat sederhana dan nothing special._


End file.
